movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kermiladdin
Nikkdisneylover8390's fifth movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on November 29, 2012. ''Cast: *Aladdin - Kermit the Frog (Muppets)'' *''Jasmine - Miss Piggy (Muppets)'' *''Genie - Fozzie Bear (Muppets)'' *''Jafar - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Iago - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Abu - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Carpet - Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Sultan - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Rajah - Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Cave of Wonders - Monster House'' *''Razoul and his henchmen - The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers)'' *''Prince Achmed - Hercules'' *''Omar; Melon Seller - Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller - Edgar (The Aristocats)'' *''Old Jafar - Mr. Nebbercracker (Monster House)'' *''Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Woman at the Window - Mulan'' *''Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) including Madeline Kahn (The Muppet Movie)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Muses (Hercules)'' *''Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Pocahontas'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Philoctetes (Hercules) and Rapunzel (Tangled)'' *''Fat Ugly Lady - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Gırls)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pain and Panic (Hercules)'' *''Pot Seller - Woody (Toy Story)'' *''Nut Seller - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)'' *''Necklace Seller - Hamm (Toy Story)'' *''Fish Seller - Rex (Toy Story)'' *''Fire Eater - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Andy (Toy Story)'' *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *''Rabbit Genie - Bean Bunny (Muppets)'' *''Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), and Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Sheep Genie - Ram (Charlotte's Web)'' *''Camel Abu - the Great Prince (Bambi)'' *''Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Duck Abu - Duck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)'' *''Ostrich Abu - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)'' *''Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Car Abu - K.A.R.R. (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Old Man Genie - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles)'' *''Fat Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Briar Rose/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves'' *''Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Goat Genie - Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Harem Genie - Nita (Brother Bear 2)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''60 Elephants - Themselves'' *''Llamas - Themselves'' *''Bears and Lions - Themselves'' *''Brass Bands - Themselves'' *''40 Fakirs - Themselves'' *''Cooks and Bakers - Themselves'' *''Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Teacher Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina)'' *''Bee Genie - Manny (A Bug's Life)'' *''Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''One of Flamingos - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Toy Abu - Bat Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)'' *''Snake Jafar - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Cheerleader Genies - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''Genie Jafar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)'' ''Chapters: #Kermiladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 2 - Kermit on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 3 - Kermit Fights with Prince Hercules/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 4 - Princess Piggy's Dream'' #''Kermiladdin Part 5 - McLeach and Pumbaa's Conversation/Miss Piggy Runs Away (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/McLeach's Evil Plan'' #''Kermiladdin Part 7 - Kermit Arrested/Miss Piggy Confronts McLeach (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 8 - Kermit Escapes with an Old Man (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 9 - The House of Wonders'' #''Kermiladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape'' #''Kermiladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Fozzie Bear/"Friend Like Me" (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 12 - Pumbaa Upbraids McLeach (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 13 - Kermit's First Wish'' #''Kermiladdin Part 14 - McLeach Makes His Move/"Prince Kermit"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 15 - Pumbaa Rides on the Powerpuff Girls'' #''Kermiladdin Part 16 - Kermit Argues with Fozzie/Kermit Goes to Miss Piggy'' #''Kermiladdin Part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 18 - Kermit Almost Spills the Beans/Kermit and Miss Piggy's Kiss'' #''Kermiladdin Part 19 - Kermit Gets Ambushed/Fozzie Saves Kermit's Life'' #''Kermiladdin Part 20 - McLeach Gets Exposed (Remake)'' #''Kermiladdin Part 21 - Kermit's Depression/Tigger Steals the Lamp'' #''Kermiladdin Part 22 - Pumbaa's Annoucement/Fozzie's New Master is McLeach'' #''Kermiladdin Part 23 - McLeach's Dark Wishes/"Prince Kermit (Reprise)"'' #''Kermiladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth'' #''Kermiladdin Part 25 - McLeach Takes Over Agrabah'' #''Kermiladdin Part 26 - Kermit vs. McLeach'' #''Kermiladdin Part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah'' #''Kermiladdin Part 28 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets from Space (1999)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Monster House (2006)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Hercules (1997)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (2009)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001)'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''The Prince and the Pauper (1990)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Brother Bear 2 (2006)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Voices: *Scott Weinger'' *''Robin Williams (may he rest in peace)'' *''Linda Larkin'' *''Jonathan Freeman'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Gilbert Gottfried'' *''Douglas Seale'' *''Charles Alder'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Philip Clarke'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Jennifer Darling'' *''Debi Derryberry'' *''Bruce Gooch'' *''Jerry Houser'' *''Vera Lockwood'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Phil Proctor'' *''Jim Henson (may he rest in peace)'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Frank Oz'' *''Eric Jacobson'' *''Chris Seavor'' *''George C. Scott'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Ernie Sabella'' *''Catherine Cavadini'' *''Tara Strong'' *''E.G. Daily'' *''Ray Romano'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Joe Flynn'' *''Nikita Hopskins'' *''Kyle Stanger'' *''Don Rickles (may he rest in peace)'' *''Zachery Levi'' *''Tom Kane'' *''John Hurt (may he rest in peace)'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney (may he rest in peace)'' *''Jim Henson (may he rest in peace)'' *''Robin Williams (may he rest in peace)'' *''Baddwing'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''CoolZDane'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' *''MichaelSar12IsBack'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Princess Rapunzel'' *''rtgoh3'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''ZNKChannel'' ''Trivia: *This is the third movie-spoof to use the Jim Henson Pictures Logo. The first beings Frog-A-Doodle, and The Great Muppet Detective.'' *''This movie-spoof is almost like a Muppets/Powerpuff Girls movie, because of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Fozzie Bear, and because of The Powerpuff Girls (themselves), The Gangreen Gang, and Princess Morebucks (cameo).'' *''Aladdin, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, and Rock-a-Doodle were released in 1992.'' Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Jim Henson Pictures